Mates Series 7: What We Gonna Do About Us
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Of The Night. Chloe and Lois go to Chicago to undergo the Ceremony in secret while Dean goes to tend to his injured brother. There the girls meet Sal Lassiter and Julian Duvall, and undergo the Ceremony, but knowing what they inspire might just add more questions. M for Chlean naughty telephone conversations.
**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

 **Sequel to: Of The Night**

 **Universe: Mates series**

…

Even though Moira had told them that Lucy's mate was the head of some hot shot shapeshifter family in Chicago, Chloe hadn't been ready to deal with just how loaded Sal Lassiter was. He lived in a mansion which put celebrity cribs to shame, and had _guards_ and such. It honestly felt like he was the head of some sort of mafia crime family.

Sure, the guy himself seemed nice enough (he'd been there with Lucy to pick Lois and Chloe from the airport) but he was a shapeshifter, and that made Chloe be more than wary of him. Of course, considering she was a muse that was her being a hypocrite, but she'd been a hunter for a year by now, and those instincts were ingrained in her.

"So…" Lois threw herself on Chloe's bed and glanced around the incredibly grandiose room. "I expect a _helluva_ Christmas gift from them this year."

Ignoring her cousin, Chloe went to the window and fingered the curtains, peering out onto the luxurious back yard which had two guys patrolling the borders. "I don't like it here."

"Really?" Lois turned to face her. "Is it the bitching décor or the hot guys?"

Chloe frowned at the patrol. "It feels like a prison."

"The guards are there for _protection_ ," Lois assured her. "Apparently, according to Lucy, there are five other supernatural "families" battling over dominance of Chicago, and in the past attacks _have_ been made."

"I don't feel good about keeping this from Dean," Chloe admitted with a sigh. "But you're right, it was the best timing. He needs to concentrate on his brother, and if he's by Sam's side he isn't here getting on the shapeshifters' bad side."

"Lucy's already gotten things ready for this ritual thingy to help us figure out what we're muses of." Lois pointed out helpfully. "All we have to do is stick around until tomorrow, do the thing, figure out what we are, and _boom_." She made a face. "I wonder what sort of muse Lucy is."

"I'm the muse of _ambition_ ," Lucy responded as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her smirk was sharp, as were her eyes. Hair up in a bun, dressed to kill, and with gorgeous pearls, Lucy looked much older than her actual age. "Makes sense, really, given how ambitious I actually am on my own." She picked at something on her jacket. "I'm the perfect mate of the head of a pure, ruling shapeshifter family who is battling for all-out supremacy of Chicago."

"Is dad really okay with this?" Lois wanted to know, obviously still trying to get used to this considering she'd thought her sister was in Europe studying until the phone call they'd had after visiting Moira. "I mean, you're only sixteen. Sal seems nice, but he also seems like he's almost thirty."

"What our father doesn't know won't hurt him. And anyway, if anyone is taking advantage of someone else in this relationship, it definitely is not _Sal_ ," Lucy assured Lois almost coldly before she took in a deep breath and smiled once more as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Sal hasn't met anyone from my family before and he's been dying to, so he went a little _crazy_ when I informed him about you two coming. He held back at the airport because I threatened him should he embarrass us all, but I think he's taking his revenge with this party." She looked simultaneously tired with yet fond of Sal. "It's his chance to finally introduce our families to each other, and I know he's going to make a huge fuss about it despite me telling him that given the fact that you'll be doing the Ceremony tomorrow you've got to be well rested."

"Why do I feel like there's more to it than that?" Lois wanted to know curiously.

Lucy sighed. "I _might_ have told him that you two are supposed to have mates. Considering they are all supposed to be "princes" of something, he thinks your mates might belong to one of the other houses, and he's set things up so that the heirs of the other houses show up, even if only because they've heard the rumor about muses being at the party. We're rare you know, so the people who normally would never ever attend our events will do so if only to get a whiff of you." She was visibly proud at that. "Sal wants to know from now if any of the other heads or heirs are your mates, because it'll give him an advantage over his competitors if he's related to you two through matehood."

Lois' eyes widened. "So… muse of _ambition_ , huh?"

"Exactly," Lucy agreed. "I haven't told him about Chloe's unfortunate circumstance. I think it's best for everyone that he doesn't know."

"If you refer to Dean as my _unfortunate circumstance_ ever again I'll make sure you find yourself in an unfortunate circumstance." Chloe turned towards her younger cousin, eyes narrowed.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Well you did," Chloe informed her. "He might be a hunter, and he mightn't have a huge house or fancy cars, but Dean's my mate and I love him. I also won't let anyone else put him down, _ever_."

Lucy stared at her in silence for a moment before she finally spoke. "You know, when Aunt Moira told me you were mated to the son of John Winchester I felt such _pity_ for you. I mean, what sort of 'prince' is that? But if you're this defensive of him he must treat you good despite knowing that you are a part of the supernatural world." She smiled softly when Chloe nodded that he did. "He can't be so horrible then… even if John Winchester _is_ his father." She took in a deep breath. "I would like to meet him one day to decide that for myself."

Almost immediately Chloe felt her defensive hostility evaporate at the realization that Lucy had been worried about her. "I'd like that."

"He's a total asshole," Lois informed her sister as she sat crossed legged on the bed. "But he's so whipped it's cute."

Lucy smiled a little brighter at that. "A whipped Winchester." She raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to bring in important men to the family, men who will help advance or protect our family." She eyed Chloe. "Now that I think about it, what would be better than to have someone from our enemies on our side? And someone from such a reputable family? The Monster Killer's firstborn son – the Heir of the family who stalks the night to kill those who go bump in it."

Lois blinked and turned to Chloe curiously. "Think that's what Prince of the Night means?"

The blonde gave a half-hearted shrug. "I have no clue. It's as good as any theory we have."

Lucy eyed the two of them before she stepped forwards. "Now, about your clothes…"

…

Lucy fit in perfectly at Sal Lassiter's side, and seemed to be at ease in her role as hostess of the large, illustrious event. She also seemed to be able to handle Margo Lassiter (Sal's sister) quite well. Chloe didn't like Margo, and realized as the night progressed that many of the people at the party felt the same way.

Lois tugged on her own gown now and then, but she was surrounded by a whole pack of guys and was visibly enjoying all of their attention. She had them doing all sorts of stuff for her - getting her more drinks - more finger food - a napkin - basically _anything_. She was flirting up a storm, batting her eyelashes, and basically confirming to Chloe that Lois had to be the muse of lust, or attraction, or something along those lines.

Completely uncomfortable in this surrounding, Chloe escaped to the balcony and closed the door behind her. She reached into her bosom and pulled out her phone, about to call Dean when the phone lit up with his call. A smile touched her lips at just how alike they were as she answered. "How's your brother?"

"Conscious, apparently some drunk driver rammed into his car while he was driving and he was out for a lil." Dean sounded tired. "He's being a bitch, so I'm sure he's fine."

She smiled, just happy to hear his voice. "Tell him hi for me." She paused. "I hope I can meet him one day."

"If I don't kill him you'll definitely meet him," Dean assured her in a dark tone. "I don't remember him being such a damned annoying asshole. I think Stanford made him more of a bitch."

" _Dean_ …" She rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "How's everything with you? You haven't gotten married to someone else, have you?"

It was amazing that that experience could now be looked back in with some amusement now that they'd discovered what had actually happened in Vegas. "Not yet, but give me a couple of days."

He snickered. "Just try it, blondie. See what I do to you."

"Ohhh." She bit on her bottom lip. "You're making me wanna do so just to get you all hot and bothered."

"What are you wearing right now?" He asked in an odd voice.

"I am not having phone sex with you," she laughed.

He grumbled. "How about phone groping?"

"That's not a thing," Chloe informed him with a giggle. "Aren't you in a hospital room with your brother?"

"He's in the bathroom," Dean informed her petulantly.

"If you plan on finishing in the amount of time that it takes him to pee then it is _definitely_ not worth my time," she informed him, unable to keep the teasing tone from her words.

Dean groaned. "I want you here, in this room, right now."

Cheeks flushing, Chloe felt heat race through her body. "Your brother would still be in the bathroom, Dean."

"He's on pain meds, he'd be out like a light," Dean informed her. "We could… uh… make use of the bathroom after he went to sleep. There's a shower in there."

Rubbing her thighs together at the imagery, Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "Stop it!"

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" He chuckled darkly, voice low. "You're imagining the hot water cascading down our bodies as I pin you to the wall, my fingers laced through yours and keeping them pressed against the cold tile while I fuck into you, hard."

"No I'm not." Jolts of desire raced through her body as her free hand tightened hard against the balcony's railing. "I'm imagining you bending me over something and biting my skin while your fingers tease my clit."

Dean's hissed breath proved he was just as affected as her. "Feel them, baby? Feel them slipping into you to the knuckle?" He groaned. "You're so wet, like you always are for me. It's so easy to twist them, to find that position that allows me to fuck my fingers inside of you while still teasing your cute little clit with my thumb."

Chloe's breathing accelerated, the blonde almost able to actually feel his calloused fingers slipping inside of her. Body hot and the apex of her thighs wet, slippery, she felt miserable. "You're an asshole." She couldn't even look back towards the door leading towards the balcony, sure that if anyone merely saw her face they'd be able to tell exactly what was going on right now. Not only that, but there were supernatural creatures in that ball room, they'd no doubt smell her arousal the second she returned to the party! "A despicable asshole."

He chuckled. "You miss me."

Of course she did. "Especially right now, you asshole!"

"Good." He sounded incredibly pleased with himself before he hissed and could be heard straightening himself as he cleared his throat. "So, Sammy, what were you doing up in there so long? Dropping a log or something?"

Sam Winchester could be heard muttering against Dean in the background.

"Dean?" Chloe cleared her throat.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked.

"Imagine me sliding to my knees in front of you," she whispered in a purred tone, an evil glee racing through her as she got her revenge. "You're so big, so thick, so _hard_ as I touch you."

"Uh… _um_ …" he cleared his throat. "Uh, _Chloe_ —?"

"Can you feel me licking under your shaft while I fondle your balls in my hands?" She asked in a purposely seductive, raspy tone. "Now I'm kissing my way slowly to the tip, you're dripping for me, baby. You're so salty I can't help it, I need to taste you, to slide you into my mouth as far as it will go and worship you with my tongue."

Dean made a desperate, almost scared sound.

"Baby, you're throbbing in my mouth as I hollow my cheeks so you can feel the silken heat even more," she whimpered breathily. "Dean, not so fast, let me relax my throat first… please baby… you're just too big!"

" _Sonofabitch_ ," Dean whispered, voice gravely. "I'm going to get you back _so_ much for this!"

Grinning, satisfied that he had an awkward boner while in the room with his brother, and thus was exactly in the same situation she was in, Chloe went innocent immediately. "Nighty night." And with that she hung up and turned off her phone so he couldn't call or text her. "Take _that_ you asshole."

"If that's how you deal with assholes, I'd love to experience how you handle people you actually _like_ ," a voice declared languidly behind her.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she spun around, coming face to face with a handsome young man around Sal's age. But whereas Sal was blonde with blue eyes, this guy was dark haired and had dark eyes. "I didn't realize there was someone else out here."

"I came to introduce myself, I arrived late." He moved closer, something odd and predatory in his movements as he held his hand out towards her. "I am Julian Duval, you must be Lucy's…?"

" _Cousin_." She placed her hand in his and gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm Chloe."

"Chloe the Muse." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it without ever removing his gaze from her. "What, might I ask, are you the muse of?"

"I'm not sure, actually," she responded truthfully as she eyed the hand he had yet to let go of. "I have to go through a Ceremony tomorrow, and when I do I'll know."

"Ah yes, I might have heard something about that when Lassiter brought your cousin into his home." Julian moved closer. "I always thought him something of a pedophile given her age, don't you agree?"

"I'm only a year older than she is." Chloe removed her hand from Julian's immediately. "And my boyfriend is twenty three years old."

"So did your boyfriend also take you when you were fifteen?" Julian asked as if that was a casual question to ask. "Is that a muse thing?"

 _Fifteen_? Had Lucy been that young when she'd gotten with Sal? _Really_? That… that really seemed young! Chloe had been seventeen when she and Dean had first - and she had a feeling he would've waited until she was eighteen if it hadn't been for the Mating Call they'd both been under. After that the damage had already been done and waiting for another year had seemed silly.

"I suppose it is different if it is a _mate_." Julian gave a half-shrug as he moved closer to the point that Chloe was forced to lean back hard against the railing. "I hear you and your cousin are Matched as well, that oracles say you are both destined for powerful men." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with interest. "I'm curious, how do you find out who you are mated to?"

Chloe had no idea how it was supposed to normally happen, it'd happened unorthodoxly between her and Dean given the extenuating circumstances. "Have you ever been to a place where there's been a Mating Call?"

Intrigue lit his eyes. "I did not even realize those sorts of places existed."

"They do," she informed him. "And let me use them as an example." She didn't have to say it was _her_ example. "If you're in the Mating Call you know the person you are with is your mate because unlike the others you aren't changing partners after each copulation. You're fixed to that one person, and they are to you, and you don't feel deprived or like you're missing out on something or someone else because _everything else doesn't exist_." He'd been trying to make her uncomfortable, it'd been obvious, but it took more than what he was offering to make her uncomfortable. "No matter what pretty face or nice body comes in front of you, you just think about your mate's pretty face and nice body, and you really want him to be with you instead of the person you're stuck with at the moment." Was he getting the picture or would she have to be more obvious?

"What's your boyfriend?" He eyed her body visibly. "Do you have a thing for shifters, like your cousin? Or is he something else, like a djinn?"

"He's human." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's any of your business."

Julian smiled toothily at her. "So, human. Means he's not the mate."

"He _is_ my mate," she contradicted despite Lucy having insinuated her desire for Chloe not to actually reveal this to anyone. "I love him."

Julian's smile fell. "So I'm assuming he's rich and powerful." He must've read something on Chloe's expression, because his smirk returned. "You're lying to me. A human who doesn't have wealth or power could not be your mate. "Prince of the Night", wasn't it?"

Her eyes widened and for the first time she was truly shaken. " _How do you know that_?"

"Muses are rare, when you find out that there are Matched ones who are still unclaimed… muses who will _never_ leave their partner's side and inspire them to be greater than they already are… well… the community gets _nosy_."

"Look, that doesn't matter." She pushed him back and away from her, eyes narrowed. "Human or not, he's my mate. So if you're looking for someone to 'inspire you to be greater than you already are' you're barking up the wrong tree." When he didn't move, she narrowed her eyes. "You're wasting your time out here on this balcony so I recommend you go back inside."

"What do you know about the Duvall werewolves?" Julian wanted to know, completely ignoring what she'd just said.

"That they're hardheaded and _deaf_?" She huffed.

He grinned. "We also like our bitches fiery."

"I know bitches is another term for female dogs, so that may seem totally acceptable to you and your kind…" She stepped forwards and grabbed the front of his expensive looking shirt before yanking him closer, eyes narrowed. "But the next time you refer to me as a _bitch_ , I'll neuter you."

He grinned at her, showing teeth.

She snarled at him, showing teeth.

Suddenly the balcony door opened and Sal Lassiter stood there, an unpleased expression on his face. "Julian Duvall."

Julian's expression darkened as he turned to face Sal. "Sal Lassiter."

Chloe glanced between the two of them, able to _feel_ the hostility cracking in the air.

Sal looked like he wanted to say something to Julian, but instead his blue eyes turned to Chloe. "Lucy is looking for you."

Relieved, she went to leave the balcony when Julian reached out and gripped her arm, tightly, keeping her from moving.

"We're talking here, Lassiter," Julian hissed.

 _I will not knee him in his balls. I can't embarrass Lucy amongst her mate's friends and peers_. Instead, Chloe yanked her arm, but Julian's grip was tighter, painful, it would leave a bruise. "I swear to god, Duvall, if you leave a bruise on me my boyfriend will kill you."

Julian ignored her, eyes on Sal's, defiant, provoking. There was a hint of yellow in his eyes, as if he was readying to shift for a fight.

Sal moved closer to them so he was standing a breath away from Julian, his voice. "Your house might allow you to get away with manhandling females, but we protect women in the shapeshifter family, and as Lucy's cousin Chloe is _my_ cousin. She is a part of the Lassiter shapeshifter family." His hand reached out and gripped Julian's, tightly, at the wrist. "So let go."

Julian's eyes flashed yellow.

Sal grinned. "I have more friends than you do inside. You really wanna fight me here?"

Julian seemed to think it over and finally let go of Chloe, shaking Sal off as he stormed off back into the room.

Sal watched him go and groaned as he wiped his hand on his pants, acting as if he'd touched something extremely disgusting, and not just Julian's wrist. " _Please_ tell me your aroused scent has _nothing_ to do with that asshole!" He turned to Chloe, almost begging. " _Please_!"

She was embarrassed but smiled nonetheless as she waved her phone. "He caught me having a naughty conversation with my boyfriend."

Relief flood Sal's face. " _Ohthankfuck!_ " He ran a hand over his blonde hair. "Just the _thought_ of someone related to Lucy having the misfortune of being mated to _Julian Duvall_ …" He shivered. "Damned dogs, the lot of them. The chance of them being tied to my family is terrifying!"

There was obviously serious bad blood between the two supernatural families.

Taking in a deep breath, Sal offered Chloe his arm. "Julian has a severe aversion to me. Keep close and he won't bother you for the rest of the night."

Chloe peered up at Lucy's shapeshifter and decided she really liked him. A smile curled her lips as she looped her arm around his. "Want me to tell you embarrassing stories about Lucy when she was a kid?"

Sal's face lit up like a kid at christmastime. "Would I ever!"

Grin completely genuine, Chloe let Sal lead her back into the room and stayed by his side the rest of the night, telling him one embarrassing story after the other about her cousin, all of which he seemed fascinated by. True to Sal's word, Julian didn't bother her for the rest of the night. All in all, after that, Chloe found herself enjoying herself a lot.

…

"How is he out of the hospital already?" Chloe wanted to know in shock the next morning as she prepared for the Ceremony. "He should still be on bedrest!"

"I don't know, even the doctors are surprised at how quickly he's recovered," Dean muttered. "If only his attitude recovered just as quickly."

"You two are still arguing?" She looked over towards her phone, which was on speakerphone as she slipped on her clothes.

"Yeah…" He sounded odd. "So, uh, Chloe… How's things over there?"

She froze, eyes wide. "Normal."

"They are?" He wanted to know. "You _sure_?"

Why the hell was he asking? What could she have possibly done to make him suspect that something was going on? _Do I tell him the truth or not, though?_ In the end the guilt won, and she blurted the following before she could even stop herself. "So… I might be in Chicago."

" _Goddamnit_ ," Dean hissed, yet didn't seem too surprised, which was the most shocking of all. " _Tell_ me you're not surrounded by shapeshifters."

She flinched. "Does it help that they're nice?"

The silence was all the answer she needed.

Chloe took in a deep breath. "I'm doing the Ceremony, Dean, and it's safer if you're not here. Sal might be a nice guy, but he's a shifter, and none of them would trust you. Someone might try hurt you."

"You don't protect me," Dean told her. "That's not how this works. It's _my_ job to protect _you_."

"You're my mate too!" She snapped at him. "I have every right to protect you!"

He growled at her. "Not by doing something stupid like this!"

She took in a deep breath. "Look, Dean, I'm going to be late for the Ceremony. I'll call you after its done and I know more." With that she hung up and threw her phone on the bed before she turned away and stormed out of the room.

…

Lois emerged from the room, shaken, pale, eyes wide.

Chloe found herself rooted to the spot, terrified, wondering exactly what the brunette had gone through in the room to leave her so visibly shaken.

Lucy stepped forwards, a question in her eyes.

Lois took in a deep breath. " _Charisma_ ," she replied.

Chloe wondered exactly how that helped.

Lucy seemed to understand that though. "So you'll help inspire and imbue your mate with charisma - with the ability to be compelling and attractive, to be someone who can inspire devotion in others." She smirked. "That's a _very_ good one!"

Lois didn't look too sure.

Lucy turned to Chloe and motioned to the room. "Your time."

Chloe tried to capture Lois' gaze, but her cousin wouldn't meet her eye. That only served to make the blonde more unsure as she stepped forwards and into the room, jumping when the door was slammed shut behind her. In front of her she could see a sigil on the floor, and she hesitated a second before she stepped into it and took in a deep breath… only for nothing to happen. Chloe glanced around her, confused. Wasn't something supposed to happen now?

She stood over the sigil for what felt like forever, and when her feet grew too tired she sat down. The rest of the room was dark, there was a light that lit the sigil, and left the rest of the room nearly invisible to the eye, yet still Chloe glanced around, getting very bored. Finally, once she couldn't take it any longer, Chloe pushed to her feet and emerged from the sigil. She went to the door and opened it, peering outside at the others, who straightened eagerly. "Nothing happened."

Lucy blinked. " _What_? That's impossible."

Lois hugged herself, looking hella disturbed. "Nothing at all?"

Closing the door behind her, Chloe nodded. "I stayed there as long as I could, but I got bored."

Sal snickered in his hand.

She sent him an amused smile.

Lucy didn't look amused at all. "Something should've happened to you, Chloe. _Anything_. But _nothing_? That's not right." She opened her mouth, but suddenly a cry of pain escaped her as she looked down at her midsection, from which the blade of a machete stuck out of. Lucy's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed to reveal a blade's hilt sticking out of her.

Lois tried to scream but her throat was sliced open, her blood spraying out on Sal, who didn't seem to notice as he hurried towards Lucy. He never actually made it to his mate, another blade buried itself at the base of his spine and sliced up, opening his back completely. The shapeshifter collapsed on the ground, he tried to claw his way to Lucy, but was dead long before he could reach her.

Chloe stared around her in horror, the blood of her family coating her.

"Time to go home, babe," a chillingly familiar voice declared behind her.

Chloe turned on her heel, eyes wide in horror to find Dean cleaning his blade of the blood which dripped. " _Dean_?" She looked back at the others, and then turned towards him once more. "What have you _done_?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, not seeming to notice the fact that he was covered in blood, that he was _dripping_ it all over the floor.

"How can you ask me what I mean?" Chloe screamed at him and turned to point at her family, except they weren't there anymore. No. They were in the ballroom now, and everyone at the party was dead. Their throats were ripped out, their entrails on the floor. The blood gushed out like a river that reached her ankles. "You killed them."

"Of course I did." Dean reached her side and curled his arm around her waist, pulling the numb girl towards him, leaning his head down against her. "I couldn't, wouldn't, let you die."

She glanced up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Images raced in front of her, way too quick for her to focus on any one of them. But there were many faces, and there was blood. People screamed. Teeth descended hungrily. She saw herself, bloodied, broken. So was Dean.

Chloe stared up at Dean's face. This wasn't real. That was more than obvious. This was the actual Ceremony. This was what she was supposed to be seeing, this was what was supposed to help her figure out what she inspired… but all she could see was death, and that terrified her. "What am I the muse of?" Her voice broke with emotion.

Dean didn't seem to notice, his face a smile. "Can't you see?" He motioned to the death all around him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Death?" Chloe wanted to know. "Murder?"

He looked like he pitied her in that minute as he shook his head and leaned in to whisper her ear: "Why do you think you attract men - monsters - willing to do _whatever_ needs to be done to get their way? The Chupacabra Elder willing to break sacred clan rules for their own gain? The werewolf happy to kill anyone who dares stand in his rise to power or sexual pleasure?" Dean smiled. "The human who _enjoys_ the hunt a little more than can be considered healthy?" He chuckled. "You attract them because they sense what is deep inside of them… in you. You bring it out in them."

Chloe gulped and looked up at him. "What do I inspire?"

Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Deviance."

…

Sitting in the lavish living room, Chloe glanced around at those seated in silence, contemplating everything that had happened that day. Lois still looked somewhat traumatized as she curled up one of the seats, feet under her, holding on tightly to a mug filled with hot chocolate. Lucy glanced between Lois and Chloe constantly, a million thoughts clearly in her mind. Sal, bless his heart, had just returned from getting the hot chocolate for Lois and Chloe.

Taking a sip of the warm drink, Chloe sent Sal another thankful smile.

He returned it with a comforting one.

"So does this mean I am going to attractive charming slimeballs and Chloe sexual deviants?" Lois finally spoke up, paler than Chloe had ever seen her.

"Of course not, plus deviance doesn't necessarily apply to just the _sexual_." Lucy shook her head. "Lois, you don't seem to get how _incredible_ this is. None of us have cutesy, totally useless inspirations like _creativity_ or _happiness_ or some crap like that." She made a face in disgust. "You will inspire leadership, inspire people to follow you, to be interest and attracted, and that will _always_ be useful." She turned to Chloe. "And _you_. Deviance! That's _amazing_!"

"How so?" Because as hard as Chloe had tried to find a silver lining to that, she hadn't been able to.

"With deviance not only will you never be _bored_ , but _think_ of all it entails! The person will be willing _and able_ to do whatever it takes to get what they want! _And_? They'll never be predictable! That's a huge advantage! That's drive, cunning, _and_ advantage!" She raised an eyebrow, a little less enthusiastic. "It makes sense why Julian was attracted to _you_ and not to _Lois_."

Sal made a face of unhappiness, but nodded his agreement. "We're still a hundred per cent sure that he isn't Chloe's mate, right?"

"We are," Lois assured him. She'd met Julian the night before as well and while she hadn't known about what had gone down between him and Chloe at the time she'd still managed to dislike him immensely.

" _Good_."

" _Sir_?" A butler cleared his throat as he interrupted the conversation, looking nervous. "There is a… _someone_ … outside who a…" He cleared his throat. "He claims to be John Winchester's son, sir."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. How in the world had Dean tracked her down? All he knew was that she was in Chicago! How—?

Lois slapped a hand to her own face.

Sal frowned and stood immediately, voice a growl. "What is a hunter doing at my doorstep?"

"He, uh, demanded we give back his _mate_ , sir," the butler squeaked.

Sal's frown deepened in confusion and then his eyes widened and he turned to look at Chloe. "Your _boyfriend_ is one of John Winchester's _sons_?"

She nodded. "His, uh, eldest."

"How could you tell him where you were?" Lucy snapped.

"I didn't!" Chloe snapped right back. "I just told him I was in Chicago! That's all!"

Sal stood observing her, eyebrow raised. "Does he know you are a muse?" When she nodded, he glanced towards the butler. "He's claiming his mate?" When the _butler_ nodded, Sal returned his attention to Chloe. "Are you _mated_ to him?"

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe nodded. "Yes."

"The Prince of the Night is a _hunter_." Sal eyed Lucy thoughtfully. "Did you know this?"

"Yes." She frowned. "I told them not to bring him, though, Sal, I promise. I would never put your family in danger like this."

He nodded, as if not having ever contemplated that. He then sat down once more and motioned to the butler. "Bring him in."

" _Sal_!" Lucy screeched, but when he motioned her to _sit down_ she did as told.

The butler disappeared, clearly shaken but obedient.

"How did he find us?" Lois wanted to know as she turned towards Chloe.

"I know no clue!" She hissed to her cousin and was on her feet by the time the butler returned with Dean Winchester. Chloe's eyes widened to see him there. Sure, she'd known he was there, but seeing him… _how had he known she was here_? Nerves battled inside of her because while this was Dean, she'd just seen him murder everyone in this room not ten minutes ago. "Dean."

His eyes found her immediately. "You okay?" When she nodded he glanced around the room before his eyes settled on Sal. "You must be the main guy here."

Sal nodded and stood in a fluid motion. "I am Sal Lassiter. Chloe's cousin Lucy is my mate. I hear you are Chloe's." He surprised everyone by holding his hand out towards Dean. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dean eyed that hand and then surprised everyone by shaking it. "Nice digs."

"Thank you." Sal smiled. "I do like it myself." He motioned to the loveseat Chloe had been seated on. "Come, sit. Chloe and Lois have just finished the Ceremony to discover what they inspire. I am sure you are more curious to find out more."

"That would be an understatement." Dean glanced around the room as he made his way to Chloe and the two of them sat down on the love seat. He ignored everyone for a second, his hazel eyes roaming her face and body, his gaze once more asking her if she was okay. He noted the hot chocolate in her hands and his frown darkened.

"I'm just a little shaken up," Chloe promised him. "Lois and I both were."

Dean glanced around Chloe to Lois questioningly.

The brunette raised her cup and smiled shakily. "It was really weird."

He took that for the 'I'm okay' that it was, and settled back in the seat, most probably to realize that Sal Lassiter was watching him in fascination. " _What_?"

"I apologize, it is just that I never thought I would meet one of John Winchester's spawn," Sal admitted with a little chuckle. "Especially in such an amicable setting." He smirked in utter amusement. "To be honest, your father is the monster our parents tell us when we're kids to get us to behave."

Dean looked like he had no idea how to take that.

"You're taking this, _him_ , very well," Lucy whispered to Sal, looking somewhat nervous and very intrigued.

"He's a Deviant," Sal explained to Lucy. "It's why he was allowed through the front door. Any other hunter I would've had killed."

"Who are you calling a _deviant_?" Dean snarled but stopped when Chloe placed a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"It's _me_." Chloe stared up at him. "That's what I inspire: Deviance."

Dean blinked. "Deviance." When she nodded his lips twitched. " _Really_?"

"It's not funny!" She gasped as she slapped his arm only to find him outright grinning. "It isn't!"

Dean tried his best to stop his grin but he couldn't really hide how amusing he found that news. In apology he reached out and trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Of course it isn't, princess."

Sal stared between them in open fascination before he cleared his throat. "Do you know much about being the mate of a muse?"

Dean turned to face him, smile dropping somewhat. "No. But I've never been one for manuals."

"I wouldn't think so," Sal agreed. "But there _are_ things I am sure you will find important to know, such as the fact that a mate _can_ be stolen."

"We have matching sigils on our hearts," Dean assured him. "She can't be stolen." He raised his chin. "And even if there _was_ a way for that to happen I _pity_ the asshole who thinks they can take her from me."

Sal grinned outright, large and happy. "That's how I feel about Lucy. I haven't actually met someone else who was mated, its relieving to know it's not just _me_." He cleared his throat, "I know you are a hunter, and I am a shapeshifter, but like it or not despite being enemies we also find ourselves curiously _family_ as well." He placed his hand on Lucy's and held it. "We have knowledge which can help not only Chloe and Lois as they open up more and more, but you as a mate."

"And why would you divulge this information?" Dean wanted to know suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"The _catch_ , as you put it, is that I'm mated to the muse of _ambition_ ," Sal responded truthfully. "And as such I am a _very_ ambitious man." He smiled. "And the thought of a truce, an alliance, between us, is nothing but beneficial to the both of us. We will supply you with information that you will need, and any help you might need, and in return I'd like it known in the hunter community that my clan are not to be hunted. We do not hunt people or harm them."

"If that is true you don't have a reason to worry," Dean interrupted.

"That's not true," Lucy replied gravely. "There are many hunters out there who do not care about those things. As long as we're supernatural there's open season on us."

Dean frowned. " _If_ you're really on the up-and-up I know someone who could put a word out there that the Lassiter family aren't fair game. That I vouch for them. It wouldn't leave you _immune_ but there isn't a hunter I know who would thoughtlessly cross a Winchester."

Sal held out his hand. "Let us shake on it, Dean Winchester."

Taking in a deep breath, Dean reluctantly did.

…

"He talked big, but he wouldn't even spend a night under our roof," Lucy huffed later that night as she got ready for bed.

"I respect him more for it," Sal informed her as he waited for her in bed. "He's no fool. He will research to make sure that I was telling him the truth when I said we do not harm humans. Only once he's sure that I was will he contact us."

Lucy turned on her seat to eye him. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I—I was ashamed to be honest. He's a _hunter_."

"I realized your reasons the second I found out about him," Sal snickered. "You've always been _so shallow_."

She gasped in mock-horror. "How _dare_ you?"

He chuckled as he rested his hands behind his head. "To be honest anyone but Julian is okay with me."

Lucy made a face, her previous amusement completely gone. "Yes. I'm glad Lois and Chloe are leaving. He was _far_ too interested in my cousin for my liking." She finished applying lotion and threw herself onto the bed with him. "I still fail to see Dean Winchester as a Prince of the Night though."

"Really?" Sal reached over and turned off the lights. "Next time he's here just look him in his eyes. If the eyes are truly windows to someone's soul, then his soul is as black as the night."

…

"So," Dean sat on the chair in the darkest corner of their motel room, his hazel eyes dark and narrowed on her. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes." Chloe sat up on her knees on the bed. "How the hell did you know where to find me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Yup." She nodded. "Let's start there."

Shaking his head, Dean glanced up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath before his hazel gaze returned to her face. "I tracked your phone. It's how I knew you were in Chicago before you told me."

Her lips parted. " _You tracked my phone_? Not cool, Dean!"

"Oh, so is it _cool_ to _lie_ to me?" He wanted to know, voice simmering with unhappiness.

"No." She flinched because, well, the both of them might've done some 'not cool' things to each other during their separation. "Why would you even think to track me, anyway?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted with a frown. "After our conversation I got this weird feeling and borrowed Sam's laptop. That was when I saw your location and realized exactly what you were doing. Let me tell you, I was _not_ a happy camper. _Especially_ when I realized that I was going to have to take a plane to make it here on time."

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she whispered, gaze lowered. Just the fact that Dean would take a plane proved to her just how worried he'd been. He hated flying, he had a phobia of it, and it touched her that he'd faced that fear for her.

"Don't do that again," he whispered back. "We've got to trust each other, no matter what."

She nodded and waited, and when no apology came Chloe glanced up at him. "Aren't you going to apologize for tracking my phone?"

Dean snorted in dark amusement. "Hell no."

" _Dean_!"

Standing from the chair, Dean stalked towards her and threw himself on the motel bed. "Not. Apologizing." He lay on his side and stared at her, reaching out to run his hands through her hair. "After what happened in Vegas… I will not apologize for doing what I must to make sure something like that never happens again." He then grinned. "Plus, apparently you've made me a _deviant_ , so…"

" _I_ didn't _make_ you a deviant," she replied primly despite the amusement twitching at the corner of her lips. "If anything, you're a _huge_ deviant _naturally_ and _that_ is why you're my mate."

"Is that so?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Very so," she informed him and then shrieked with laughter as he pinned her underneath him on the motel bed.

"How deviant are we talking?" He whispered against her lips as he rubbed his lower body against herself sensually.

" _Very_ ," she whimpered, curling her arms around his neck and drawing her mate in closer. They were definitely going to have another talk about what exactly this all meant, and Chloe _would_ retaliate by installing spyware in _Dean's_ phone, but for now they enjoyed each other's company.

They'd worry about everything else later.

…

 **Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
